memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
United Federation of Planets
:For the mirror universe counterparts, see Terran Empire, Terran Republic, and Galactic Commonwealth. :See also , a novel. The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, justice, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation encompassed 8,000 light-years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Federation, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, was one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Federation's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Federation's democratic society. The Federation's capital city is Paris, Earth. History :See main article: 'Federation history.'' The Federation was formed on the 12 August ( ) 2161 ( , ), the successor to the Coalition of Planets. ( }}) The founding Member States of United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and Alpha Centauri ( , ) were subsequently joined by numerous other worlds to form one of the largest states in the galaxy. By 2380, the Federation consisted of 155 Member States. ( ) Alongside periods of peaceful relations and expansion, the Federation was also involved with numerous conflicts, some of the largest and most prolonged being with the Klingons in the 23rd century, and the Borg and the Dominion in the 24th century. Politics ''See also: Federation Government'' The Federation is a representative republic, with an elected president as the head of the entire interstellar state. An election is held every four years, and a president may serve for an unlimited number of terms. Political and direct administrative power is held within the Federation Council, which is composed of one councillor from every Member World. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. T'Latrek of Vulcan, for instance, served on the Federation Council for nearly a century. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly. The Federation government has several executive departments whose heads form the Presidential Cabinet, who advise the president on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Federation policy based upon their work with the president and the appropriate members of the Federation Council. The capital city of the Federation is Paris, and the capital planet is Earth. The seat of government is the Palais de la Concorde. Alternate Continuities In the continuity of the novel Crisis on Centaurus, the Federation government is based out of Geneva, Switzerland. In the continuity of the novel The Final Reflection, the Federation capital is Federa-Terra, Florida. Members of the Federation See: Federation members. Presidents of the Federation See: Presidents of the United Federation of Planets. Federation Council See: Council of the United Federation of Planets. Relations with Other States See: Federation Relations with the Klingon Empire. Groups * Federation Bureau of Colonization * Federation Council * Federation Diplomatic Corps * Federation Grand Jury * Federation Medical Council * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation Science Council * Federation Security * Federation Supreme Court * First Contact Division (Director of Exosocial Relations) * Starfleet Diplomatic treaties * Cheron Accords * Khitomer Accords * Frontier Accord * Neutral Zone Treaty * Treaty of Algeron * Treaty of Alliance * Treaty of Ectair Symbols Symbols of Federation patriotism include the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets, which serves as the official emblem of the UFP. The Flag of the United Federation of Planets is also a prominent Federation symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the United Federation of Planets is the official musical composition of the UFP. Awards As a government body, the Federation issues awards and medals for beneficial military, medical or exploratory service. While many of these are generally given to members of Starfleet, there are some that are for citizens in general. The constituent nation-states of the Federation also sometimes have their own similar awards. One such award that is given to members of Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognizes command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. ( ) Culture There is no official Federation religion, although members are free to practice their own religious and philosophical beliefs, as protected by the Guarantees contained in the Articles of the United Federation of Planets. Every August 12, Federation citizens observe Federation Day, a patriotic holiday established in remembrance of the founding of the Federation. Language :See main article: 'Federation Standard.'' Territory Planets :See the category for Federation worlds. * Earth * * Andor * Betazed * Pacifica * Beta Nirobi II * Europa Nova Star systems :See Federation stars and star systems and the category for Federation stars and star systems. Borders * Romulan Neutral Zone * Klingon Neutral Zone * Federation-Cardassian border :Maps of Federation space can be found the and . Conflicts * Earth-Romulan War * Earth-Kzin Wars * Tholian expansionist programs * Four Years War * Galen border conflicts * Federation-Cardassian War * Battle of the Border (alternate timeline) * Tzenkethi War * Dominion War Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the death of Gabriel Bell prior to the Bell Riots in 2024, Earth remained a pre-warp civilization, which never expanded beyond the Sol System, in the 24th century. Consequently, neither the Federation nor Starfleet ever existed. The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]], having been protected from the changes in the timeline by a subspace bubble, detected Romulan transmissions emanating from Alpha Centauri. This would indicate that the Romulan Star Empire was able to expand considerably further in this timeline due to the lack of Federation interference. ( ) In another alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. By 2366, 40 billion people had died in the war and, although it was not generally known, Starfleet believed that surrender would be inevitable within six months. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * category:states category:federation Government category:alpha Quadrant states category:beta Quadrant states category:alpha and Beta Quadrant states